The typical story
by Keimichi
Summary: The Code Geass cast gets a new story! "Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince with a broken heart that felt into a long sleep. And it's up to an other prince to save him, with true love..." Suzaku/Lelouch: "WAIT! WHAT?" ... "Who wrote this thing?"


**Summary:  
A typical fairytale? With code geass cast? Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince with a broken heart that felt into a long sleep. And it's up to an other prince to save him, with true love... /Suzaku/Lelouch: "WAIT! WHAT?"**

**WARNING: Swearing, Shonen-ai (and eventually YAOI). Some slash... Or whatever you call it...  
**

**A/N: Lol, me and my friend were bored, so we wrote some random things. Seriously, I think it's bullshit and not funny… But hey, it doesn't hurt to post it. ;)**

**Collab. From Taira-keimei and 3151.**

**The Typical Story**

_Once upon a time, in a far, far away land, there was a kingdom called Britannia, where the king and queen ruled in glory. The queen had a child, a beautiful prince with amethyst eyes and raven hair. He grew up to be intelligent and handsome and he came to be known as the Black Prince. However, one day, the young prince's heart, who never knew love, was broken by a masked knight known as Zero. This was too painful to bear, no wonder he felt into a deep sleep. No matter how they tried, the king and queen couldn't wake him up. They became desperate and offered the prince's hand to whoever would wake him from his slumber. And thus, kings and queens, princes and princes came to try and break the spell. Knights tried and magicians cast their spells, man fought through the obstacles and woman gave their kiss. Good tried and evil failed. But no matter how many attempts and how many "I love you" were spoken to the prince, he would not wake up. The prince's broken heart was not moved by these words and it continued its long sad dream, to wait for the one true love to come. But months passed, years went away, and still no one could wake the prince up. The once beautiful country of Pendragon was now in darkness and poverty, they doomed with their prince._

_However, in a far away place, the country of the rising sun also had a prince. The prince, handsome and strong, was looking for the right companion. But all the ones presented to him didn't fit his taste: most of them were either as dumb as a mule, or were only like mindless dolls. No, he wanted to be with someone who had a will to live. The prince one day, got wind of the sleeping Black Prince. He knew instantly that he found the one he was looking for. So he crossed lands and traveled seas; he fought flying shits and drain dragons. After a long and perilous journey, he finally reached the sleeping prince's feet._

_He felt in love in first sight._

_He tried to wake him up, but no matter what the sleeping beauty didn't budge. No matter how many times the brown haired prince told him "I love you" those words only reached deaf ears._

_The prince wouldn't give up. So he waited for his love. He waited for days, for weeks, for month, until he plunged into dreamland._

_However, this prince was different from the previous candidates: he was blessed by the gods._

_And since he was gifted, the prince met his loved one in their dreams. He said to his love that he would wait for him and stay by his side until the day his loved one would understand his feelings and wake up._

_But his loved one didn't answer him. The sleeping beauty's heart was slumbering since the day it was broken._

_The prince was heart broken. He couldn't believe this. So the last words he managed to speak before leaving the dreamland was: "I hate you. Why do you make me suffer..."_

_The prince woke up from his sleep. He thought it was just a dream. But now, he finds it foolish, so he decides to leave. The least he could do was to wish happiness to the one who refused to wake up._

_But suddenly, a hand grabbed him._

_To his surprise, the sleeping boy was now awake._

_Purple eyes and brown eyes gazed at each other. The prince held his breath; he couldn't believe it. The boy that no one could wake up was now alive in front of him. He sensed his spirit and soul flying out of their container (WTF?). He pinched himself to see if he was still dreaming, but nothing changed._

_He asked the now awaked boy why he finally chose to leave his sleep._

_"Because you said you hated me. It made me remember the one who broke my heart. Now I have accepted it, and I am moving on. "_

_Later on, the prince took the boy back to his kingdom, and married him. They lived happily ever after and had lots of dogs._

_**The End**__  
_  
-

" What the fuck was that random story, Suzaku? Two boys? A spin-off of sleeping beauty? Who wrote this!" exploded the black haired boy.

" Well... You see... That was, euhm... Our story...?" answered an uneasy Suzaku.

" Ugh... Who wrote this? This has the potential of Milly's plays. I feel like I wanna throw up. "

" Aha, don't be like this Lelouch, there are some fangirls outside there wanting to read this kind of... Well, this kind of story, so don't act like a child. And, well, erm... Don't you feel sorry for them? "

" Ugh... I don't feel sorry for them. I'm the victim here. **To be stuck with YOU, waiting for YOU, the prince. **Why would I even go to sleep in the first place? Ugh, I wish I my geass was Absolute camouflage instead of Absolute obedience. Then I can hide from those crazy fangirls. I mean, come on! **I'm ZERO**, the man who single handily liberated Japan AND I'm **Lelouch Vi Britannia**, the one who conquered the world at 18. So why am I stuck with THIS SHIT! "

" Calm down, it's not this bad... You still woke up at the end and it was an happy ending. So just accept it. "

" Suzaku... Let me make this clear. We had lots of dogs. WE. HAD. _DOGS_. AS. CHILDREN. How can you be ok with that? "

" Then... You mean you would have preferred to have... *blush* real children...? B-But we're both guys... "

" Wh-What? I mean... No... I... *blush*, I... I don't even LIKE dogs! Why would we have dogs if I don't like them! I mean, we.. we could have kept Arthur! "

" Eh? Yeah... We could... ", said Suzaku, for some reason disappointed. "Yeah, Arthur as our children."

Lelouch suddenly laughed.

" Huh? What's so funny, Lelouch? "

" Ah ha... Hahaha... I just imagined you... pregnant...ahaha... with Arthur... Hahaha... "

" What? But... But... But you're the sleeping beauty! So I'm the one on top! "

" Wha-what? But you can't be on top! You just can't! I mean, I'm the emperor, aren't you supposed to be MY sla- I mean servant. "

" Yeah, but I'm stronger than you! "

" But I'm older! Besides! I'm the brain here! Everyone knows that the brain is always in control! "

" So what? I'm the one who doing everything! "

" Shut up! I don't want to hear that from an M! "

" What? Me a M? What the fuck are you saying! Of course I'm the S! After all, my name begins with a S. "

" Don't lie! I mean like, you are asking for death on every battle. It's like you wish to be tortured. And I know what you and Euphenia do every day! With all the xxxxx" (And then Lelouch started to give a detailed explanation of EVERYTHING). "... And then with the wip she... Suzaku? Suzaku! SU-ZA-KU!"

" HUH? WHA-WHAT? LE- "

" WHY. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DROOLING? "

" NO! I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT! I MEAN I-"

" ... Just don't go into your happy world in public. And don't drool"

"Yea-yeah... Haha..."  
'How can I tell Lelouch that is was just a dream and I wasn't even dreaming about Euphenia, but about him?'

" Em? Did you just say something? I think I heard you muttering... "

" Ugh! That... That was nothing Lelouch. Don't mind about it. "

" Fine. But I'm still gonna be on top. If you want those SM things, that is. So... SUZAKU! ARE YOU OKAY? You're bleeding! What happened? "

" Hein? What? Oh no, I forgot to wipe the ketchup from my shirt! You see Lelouch, I was eating fries this morning. "

" Right... I'll just assume that you ate so much ketchup that it came out from your nose. "

" Haha... "

" But Suzaku, I really think we should do something about this play. I mean, it looks ugly and boring. "

" But what can we do, Lelouch. It's not like there's anything we can change..."

"I''ll be on top. How about make me more badass than what I am?"

" That won't work. I mean, you can barely run for three minutes. How do you expect to save me if you can't doge bullets and run on walls like I do?"

"I can use my geass and my brains to get out of the situations!"

"Ok, ok! I get it! You'll be the one to rescue me!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY GUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYS! WHACHA DOING THERE, YOU LOVE BIRDS?"

"OH CRAP! MILLY!"

**To be continued?**

**A/N Wow, that sucked. Aren't used to write wannabe crack fics or attempt at humor. Well, either way… Any ideas on what comes next?**

(And please take a look at my other fic, who has some serious plot in it at least…)


End file.
